


Surprises

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [104]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets Meryl for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Clint checked his watch for the fifth time. 1745H. He fired up his phone and checked the text again.

_Meet me at the coffee shop across the school on 5th at 1700H. It’s about Phil. Come alone._

He tried calling the number and texting it a bunch of times but no one answered. Honestly, he was feeling anxious enough as it is. Whoever sent him the text, knew what they were doing. Meeting him somewhere public with a lot of civilians, so Hawkeye couldn’t bring his weapons; 5 in the afternoon so there were less casualties of children if the need arises; A coffee shop with windows for walls, so whoever they are could be sure that Clint did come alone. Smart. Very smart, but one word that suggested that they’d hurt Phil-

"-se me. Excuse me." Clint looked up to see a girl, no older than 17 smiling down at him. "Are you Clint Barton?"

"Uh- Yeah. But now’s really not a good time. I’m kinda waiting-" The girl sat down in front of him "-or go ahead and sit."

"Thank God. I was worried you’d be gone by now. Basketball practice ran a little late. Sorry about that." The girl rambled. "Anyway, we’ve got to get to work. I mean, we are so behind right now I don’t even know where to-"

"Wait. Wait just a minute. I’ve got so many questions. But first who are you exactly?" Clint interrupted, it seemed like a valid question.

The girl frowned at him as if Clint just asked the stupidest question on the planet. “I’m… Meryl. Meryl Coulson?”

Wait. Did she- “Coulson as in…”

"Phil Coulson. Yeah. And you’re Clint Barton. My dad’s beau."

_Daughter._  Okay. Phil had a teenage daughter he failed to mention. Cool. That’s cool. Now that he looked a little closer, she did have the same shade of hair as Coulson. Posture, face structure, and nose. She must have her mother’s eyes because they weren’t anything like Phil’s.

Clint smacked his lips together. “Okay. That answered my second question. Third: How’d you get my number?”

"My Dad’s phone. duh. I borrowed it long enough so I could copy your number. Are we done with your questions?"

"No." Clint said with a shake of his head. "But I can figure it out later. Let’s talk about why you called me out here."

"Great. Now what are you planning to do on the 8th?"

8th… That was 2 weeks from now. He had something planned for that night but he guessed Phil would prefer spending that night with his  _daughter._ Yeah. That’s going to need a little getting used to. 

"I guess you’d want your dad all to yourself that day, huh? I guess I can move our date to the next day or something. I can figure it out."

"Cancel that date completely." She told him and Clint raised an eyebrow. "Here’s what we’re gonna do." 

Aaaaaand, it seemed like she has a plan.

—-

Phil entered the apartment which was unusually dark apart from the kitchen. Meryl should have been home by now. His hand instinctively went for the gun on his hip and he moved as quietly as he could towards the kitchen. That’s when he heard voices. Meryl’s voice in particular seemed distressed.

"-re you doing? You can’t just-" Then Meryl screamed. Phil came out into the open, gun aimed two people.

Two people covered in frosting and flour.

Clint and Meryl stared at Phil then at each other. Clint hid the piping bag behind his back and they both smiled guiltily. “Surprise?” Meryl tried. 

"Happy Birthday?" Clint shrugged.

Phil looked around, the kitchen was a mess but on the dining table was a feast. On the kitchen counter, well, that was a different story. “What happened?”

"Uh… Turns out we’re both good chefs but terrible bakers." Clint supplied.

Phil looked at the mess between them. Ironically, the aprons were the only things that came out clean after the whole ordeal.

"We wanted to make everything from scratch so we made you birthday dinner."

The doorbell rang and Meryl ran to go get it.

"You weren’t supposed to be home yet. It’s not even 8." Clint smiled at him. 

"Hey. I’m the boss now. I can do whatever the hell I want." Phil scooped a finger full of frosting from the cake and studied it "And if I wanna go home to spend my birthday with my family, I will." Phil booped him, making Clint gasp. Phil waggled his eyebrows at him. 

Before Clint could retaliate, There was a cough from the threshold of the kitchen where the other Avengers plus Meryl stood. “Hope we’re not interrupting something.” Steve said with a smile.

"Did I mention we might have invited a few of our friends?" Clint said.

"No. I think you forgot that part." Phil chuckled. 

Meryl gasped and walked towards them, her eyes on the cake. “Tell me you didn’t.” There was a chunk of frosting missing from the top of the cake that seemed to now be resting on Clint’s nose. Phil and Clint stared at everything but her. “You did!”

"He started it!" Clint told her, pointing at Phil.

"Thanks for ratting me out." Phil said.

"Anytime."

Meryl rolled her eyes at both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/98148305036/sometimes-you-just-have-to-learn-how-to-play-your)


End file.
